


WWaVVes in the Moonl8ght

by orphan_account



Series: Gems in Violet and Blue [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, black rom, ideka, red rom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaitlynne's DualFang</p>
<p>Going for cute blackrom, Because in Troll society, Hate and Pity are opposites, so it's possible to love your kismesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWaVVes in the Moonl8ght

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaitlynne F.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaitlynne+F.).



> Not sure if lovey dovey black-rom, or complete quadrant flip........

Dualscar sat at the open bar on a boardwalk in who knows where alternia, watching his kismesis. She was arguing with some green blood about who knows what, and you could sense the black-flirting that was being broadcast across the whole of the planet. He growled, but sat back and continued to watch, his anger growing, and a feeling he would refuse to admit swelling. Fear.

Fear that she would leave him. Fear that she would hate someone else more than him. If he lost her, then he would be truly alone.

After a while he stood up, quite abruptly and stormed over to the table. He kicked the chair out from underneath the hideous green lowblood and grabbed Mindfang's arm and started dragging her away.

"What the fuck dualscar?!" She eventually pulled her arm out of his grip, and he spun around to face her.

"I can ask ya the same coddamned thing! WWhat wwas that back there?! WWho wwas that lowwblood?!" He only ever stuttered when he was pissed right the fuck off. "WWhy wwere ya flirtin with him?" He held in the one question he wanted so desperately to ask. 'Am I not good enough for ya?' She would never let him live it down if he showed such weakness.

She stared at him for a minute before laughing loudly. "Ahhahahaha! Are you serious?! All of this, that scene you made back there, all because you felt threatened?" She waved her arm in a grand gesture that swept over him and ended back pointing at the bar they had left with out paying for their booze. Then she began cackling hysterically as her drunk mind found it hilarious. Orphaner Dualscar. Jealous.

He stood there, seething in embarrassment and self loathing. how dare she? Was it really that funny that there was an actual chance that he may legitimately _care_ for her? That he actually had _feelings_? Was she done with him? Did she lose interest and want someone else? Lately she _had_ been black flirting with a lot more people.

He watched as the tipsy captain doubled over, still laughing, Moonlight reflecting off of he long wavy hair. It wasnt very often he heard her laugh like this, drunk or not, and he hated the sound, but loved the loathing it gave him. his bloodpusher froze as he spoke out again.

"Maybe we should end this."

The laughter died immediately and she stood straight up, her face portraying her horrified shock. "What?" the word came out as a harsh, cracked whisper, and her wide cerulean eyes held absolute sobriety. "W-why would you even suggest that?"

He couldnt look at her, turning to face the waves lapping at the sand. "Due to recent events, it seems to be the best fuckin course o' action." He wince, hating how raw and open his voice sounded.

"What?"

"You've been black flirtin with every troll who fuckin irritates you." He turned back to her, hurt flashing in his eyes. That seemed to startle her. "WWhat the hell am I supposed ta think? You have been avoidin me for a wwhile and I... I just..." He closed his eyes tightly and deflated, looking down at the ground. "If you're bored of me, of us, then... I'll just let ya go..."

"You stupid seadweller." She reached up and pulled his face to hers, kissing him. After a moment she pulled away, taking his hands. "You need to quit waiting for something thats never gonna happen." She kissed him again.

"What do you mean?" He asked, joy swelling slowly in his chest.

"I'm right here, you dumb fish." Then she gestured for them to walk down the beach.

He walked away with her, his long fingers wrapping around her deceptively strong hand. He didnt understand fully what she meant, but for now, he wasnt going to question it. She was still his. He could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that wasnt what i was going fo at all......


End file.
